yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chisai Sumato
Chisai Sumato is an OC created by QueenCurlyQ. She is a first year student at Akademi High. Appearance Chisai wears the default uniform, unless customized. She has tan colored eyes and light grayish brown hair, which is usually kept in a ponytail on the left side of her head. She also wears dark blue over the knee socks with white stripes at the top. Stature wise, she's small and underdeveloped for her age, making her look even younger than she already is. Personality WIP As she has the Lovestruck persona, the way Chisai reacts to murder depends on a few things. If the player isn't wearing a mask and kills someone in front of her, she will run to Senpai and tell him what happened, causing a Game Over. If the player is wearing a mask when they kill someone in front of her or if she discovers a corpse, she will run to Senpai, tell him what happened, then leave the school with him and call the police. She will strike a cute pose if a camera is pointed at her. If the player eliminates Chisai without killing her, she will take on the Coward persona. She will react to murder by promising to keep quiet about what she saw in exchange for the player sparing her. If a camera is pointed at her, she will become embarrassed and hide her face. It is worth noting that Chisai has no suitor and thus cannot be eliminated by matchmaking. Task If asked if she needs anything, Chisai will tell the player that Musume Ronshaku recently stole her favorite book and that she's too shy to tell the guidance councilor. In order to complete the task, the player must retrieve the book from Musume's bag. The best time to do this is during lunch, as Musume will leave her bag unattended in her classroom. Dark Secret Chisai frequently cheats on exams in order to get perfect scores. Her favorite tricks are writing answers on her upper thighs and hiding notes in her clothes. The player can obtain this information in one of two ways: # Purchase the secret from Info-chan. # On Wednesday, the player can catch her "getting ready" for an exam in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. From 7:40 AM to 8:00 AM, she will hide in one of the stalls and copy some information from a paper onto her legs with a marker. She will then put the paper down her shirt before going to class. The player can either choose to confront her (initiating a short cutscene where the player forces themselves into the bathroom stall and gets in Chisai's face) or secretly take a picture to use as blackmail. However, there will be other girls in the bathroom during this event, so attempting to kill her is not advised. Relationships WIP Quotes Asked If She Needs Anything: "Oh...umm...well, there is one thing I could use some help with? You know those girls with the spray tans and the dyed hair? Their leader...umm...stole my favorite book. If you could get it back for me, I'd be really grateful. I know I could just got to the guidance councilor about it, but...she kind of scares me." Player Refuses Her Task: "Oh...you're right, I'm being silly, aren't I? I'll just try to work up the courage to go see the guidance councilor, I guess." *nervous laugh* Player Accepts Her Task: "Really? You'd do that? Thank you!" Player Completes Her Task: "My book! I can't believe you actually managed to get it back. Thank you so much!" Witnesses A Murder (during her rival week, not befriended): "What d-did you just do? I...I've got to tell Senpai so we can get out of here!" Witnesses A Murder (not during her rival week, not befriended): "Oh my God! I...I won't tell anyone what I saw, just p-please don't hurt me!" Witnesses A Murder (befriended, regardless of if it's her rival week or not): "Why would you-?! This isn't o-okay! We...we can't b-be friends anymore!" (friendship is ended, will tell Senpai if it's her rival week, otherwise she will run home, but will not call the police) Finds A Corpse (during her rival week): "Oh god, this...this can't be real! I have to t-tell Senpai so we can get out of here!" Finds A Corpse (not during her rival week): Sees the Player Blood Soaked/Visibly Insane/Wielding a Weapon/Taking a Panty Shot, etc.: *odd look* Player Attempts to Take a Picture of Her Panties (not befriended): "What are you d-doing?! Stop that!" Player Attempts to Take a Picture of Her Panties (befriended): "Hey, stop! I know we're friends, but that's...really weird." Player Speaks to Her: "Oh, hi!" Complimented: "Wow...thank you, that's really nice of you." Repeatedly Complimented (not befriended): "Oh..." *awkward laugh* "...thanks." Repeatedly Complimented (befriended): *blushes* "Do you really mean all that?" Player Asks For Favor: "Okay, I can do that!" Gossiped to (not befriended): "Oh...wow, I never knew that." Gossiped to (befriended): "Oh...I guess I should avoid them then, huh? Thanks for telling me." Trivia * Chisai's first name is the Japanese word for "small" and her surname is the word for "smart". Gallery chisaischool.png|Full School Uniform chisaicasual.png|Casual Outfit chisaisleep.png|Sleepwear Category:WIP Category:OCs Category:Lovestruck Category:Coward Category:Akademi High School Category:Females Category:First Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:No Club Category:Students Category:Heterosexual Category:WIP Category:OCs Category:Akademi High School Category:Females Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Lovestruck Category:Coward Category:No Club Category:Students Category:Heterosexual Category:WIP Category:OCs Category:Akademi High School Category:Females Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:1st Years Category:Heterosexual Category:No Club Category:Students Category:QueenCurlyQ's OCs Category:WIP Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Akademi High School Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Rivals Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Coward Category:Lovestruck Category:Heterosexual Category:WIP Category:WIP Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Akademi High School Category:Heterosexual Category:Coward Category:Lovestruck Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:No Club Category:Rivals Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Akademi High School Category:Females Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Lovestruck Category:Coward Category:No Club Category:Students Category:Heterosexual Category:Rivals Category:Fanon Rivals Category:QueenCurlyQ's OCs